United States Patent Publication 2007009469 teaches the use of a tray substrate and a flooring component to create a floating tile structure. The trays interlock with each other as demonstrated in FIG. 17 of that specification. U.S. Pat. No. 7,197,855 teaches the use of a tray substrate with a flooring component attached that is interlocked as well.
Both of these systems provide for interlocks between the tray that completely extend from the side of the tray. Generally these interlocks set the size of the gap between the trays. One can make the gaps narrow by reducing the size of the locking mechanisms. However, reducing the size of the locking mechanism reduces the strength of the lock and also leads to breakage of the interlocks during installation due to their small size.
There exists therefore a need for a tray substrate system which can provide strength and size of the interlocking mechanism yet maintain a small gap between the tiles attached to the interlocked tray substrate.